Aventuras en mi serie favorita
by BooyakashaGirl
Summary: Luna es una chica normal que experimentará grandes cambios en su vida. Ella visita el mundo de nuestras queridas tortugas a través de sus sueños, viviendo grandes aventuras junto a ellos. Mientras todo esto transcurre ella experimentará algo que nunca antes había sentido: El amor.
1. Mi madrastra

**~Aventuras en mi serie favorita~**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Mi madrastra ò.ó**

* * *

Hola

Yo soy Luciana, pero mis amigos me dicen Luna, soy una chica 'normal' de 14 años. Mi cabello es negro, largo hasta mi cintura, siempre... bueno casi siempre, lo llevo suelto. Es muy difícil de peinar, no se crean que por ser largo es la cabellera de rapunzel, siempre bien peinada. No señor.

Bueno. Mis ojos son de color azul cielo, y mis amigas siempre, sieeeeeempre, siempre dicen cosas como:

"Que lindos ojos tienes", "Yo quisiera tener ese color de ojos" o "Seguro que le gustas a todos"

Ellas están locas, más locas que yo. Pero por eso las amo.

Volviendo al tema inicial de todo esto, les voy a contar algo muy raro que me sucedió.

Pero antes quiero decirles que lo que mas amo en esta vida es cantar y bailar. Es algo que me hace sentir diferente y especial; única. Como si... fuera libre. Como un ave.

Día tras día trabajo para conseguir mi sueño de ser cantante y actriz, como las de Disney o Nickelodeon. Amo esos canales, mi serie preferida es de Nick, es una serie considerada para niños pequeños, pero yo la amo de todas formas: Las Tortugas Ninja. Si, lo sé, creerán que soy rara por mi obsesión por ellos, pero es que... son tan adorables.

Volviendo al tema anterior, el punto es que quiere ser una actriz, bailarina y cantante de uno de esos canales. Y todo iba bien, hasta que una intrusa entró en mi vida y en la de mi padre... bueno, más bien fueron dos intrusas.

Todo comenzó hace tres días...

* * *

Yo me encontraba tranquila en mi habitación, acostada en mi cama boca abajo leyendo 'Hielo Negro', un libro genial, el cual recomiendo, cuando el timbre sonó. Bajé las escaleras para abrir la puerta, en cuanto lo hago me topo con una mujerzuela de unos 32 años aproximada mente, rubia, con cabello liso, se notaba de lejos que era teñido, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, de ojos cafés, vestida elegantemente, todo su atuendo era blanco. Y a su lado una chica de mas o menos mi edad, castaña, con el cabello igual de largo que la otra, de ojos negros profundos, con un vestido rosa claro y sandalias blancas. Ambas venían con maletas.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? - Hablé mientras la mujer sonreía.

\- Hola querida, soy Gabriela Alcobedo, vine a ver a tu papá - Alcé una ceja, pero ella seguía sonriendo. Suspiré.

\- Un segundo - Dije sin ganas y volteé mi cabeza - ¡Papá!, ¡Te busca una mujerzuela en la puerta! - La mujer abrió la boca sorprendida por como le había dicho, la miré e hice un gesto de burla. En seguida mi padre, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, apareció en la sala, estaba en el jardín arreglando la casa de Nico, mi perro.

\- Oh, Gabi, ya llegaste - Tenía una sonrisa de bobo en la cara - Hija, recuerdas que te dije que estaba de novio? bueno, ella es Gabriela... y nos comprometimos en la cena que tuvimos hace una semana, cuando te fuiste con tus amigas - Abrí los ojos como platos ¿Prometida?, ¿De qué estaba hablando? - Ella y su hija vivirán con nosotros - Esto no puede ser. Mi padre siempre había tenido novias, las cuales dejaba a la semana, o antes, y ahora sale con esto. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?, ¿de qué me perdí?, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve encerrada en mi habitación?.

\- Hola soy Amanda - Saludó la chica, se notaba en su voz que era una de esas típicas chicas consentidas y vanidosas. Sin embargo me extendió su mano, la cual no estreché. Miré a mi padre con cara de '¿Es en serio?'.

Trató de hablar conmigo, pero me fui a mi habitación muy enojada.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, encendí mi equipo de música, subiendo al máximo y me acosté en mi cama.

Y así estuve todo el día, en mi cama con la música al palo, hasta que llegó la cena. Tanto enojo me había dado hambre, así que bajé a cenar con mi padre y las otras dos. Me senté en mi silla y comencé a comer callada, mientras la mujerzuela miraba a mi padre para que me hablara, como si yo no me diera cuenta pff.

\- Hija... Sé que fue algo... - buscó la palabra correcta para decirlo - repentino pero, debes aceptarlo, y... -

\- No voy a aceptar nada, no puedes casarte con ella - Dije parándome de golpe. - Desde cuando te interesas por casarte?, nunca tuviste una relación seria y de la noche a la mañana vienes con... estas - Las señalé con desprecio.

\- Mira, querida, deberías... - Pero quien se cree que es, primero invade mi casa y después me dice que hacer.

\- Tu cállate, no eres nadie para mandarme, vieja conchud - La señalé con el dedo.

\- No le hables así a mi madre - Gritó la otra.

\- Tu no te metas zaparrastroza - Volteé a ver a mi padre, esperando una respuesta.

\- Mira Luna, cuida tu vocabulario, no le faltes el respeto ni a Gabi, ni Amanda. - Trataba de sonar calmado, pero se notaba que se guardaba todo para evitar el quilombo - Ahora, termina de comer en silencio, o vete a acostar - Me miró.

\- Aash - y subí a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me acosté. Cómo odiaba esto, de un momento a otro mi vida era un desastre total. No sé si me enfado por que ella está aquí, por que su hija deberá compartir cuarto conmigo, desgraciadamente, o por que cree que cualquiera puede reemplazar a mamá.

Varias lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos al recordarla, desde que ella murió... yo... la extraño... mucho... la necesito... aquí... conmigo

De tanto llorar, me quedé dormida

* * *

Estaba en la calle, parada en el medio de una cuidad dormida, en pijama, no se oía nada... solo silencio.

\- Booyakashaaaa - Ese grito... esa voz... era de... naaah...

Volteé mi mirada hacia atrás, y vi una escalera de incendios, subí hasta arriba del todo y los vi... esto no era real, ellos no pueden...

\- Chicos, hay una... chica - Habló Mikey, era tan adorable como en la serie, y igual de lindo.

\- Ay, no - Dijo Leo, tan preocupado como siempre.

Estaban ahí, frente a mi. No puede ser, estoy tan... confundida, el enojo se me había ido, pero ahora estaba confundida y perdida, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿por que no estoy en mi cama?, ¿donde estoy?.

Escuché unos ruidos muy conocidos; los kraang.

Volteé y justo uno me disparó en la pierna. Caí hacia atrás, ¡Diablos si que arde!. Por suerte Raphael me agarró antes de caer al suelo. Los demás estaban luchando mientras el trataba de parar el sangrado.

No puedo creerlo... Mi personaje favorito me estaba curando ¡Creo que me voy a desmayar!.

Sin darme cuenta hice una mirada de fangirl enamorada, cosa que él lo notó y me miró un poco raro. Yo me sonrojé levemente, pero ninguno dijo nada. Pude ver como los otros tres peleaban con los Kraang, era fascinante verlos en vivo y en directo. Era como... estar en una película.

Al acabarlos, ellos se acercaron.

Donnie me revisó.

\- Debemos llevarla a la alcantarilla, está herida y necesito revisar la- Dijo mirando a Leo. ¿Yo? ¿Ir a la guarida de los chicos? ¡Hay Dios Mio!.

\- No podemos Donnie, ¿que dirá Splinter? - Uuuy, Splinter... si es tan estricto como en la serie, creo que ellos tendrán problemas.

Leo y Donnie comenzaron a discutir sobre llevarme o no.

\- Si no la llevamos podría resultar ser algo serio Leo, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que pierda una pierna? - Ante eso me asusté, no quería perder una de mis piernas, sino nunca mas podría bailar y no cumpliría mi sueño... además... quiero seguir caminando.

\- Aggh, bien - Leo se resignó y me volteó a ver - Pero debes jurar que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre esto - Me señala con el dedo. Mientras Rapha y Mikey hacían burlas desde atrás, a lo que yo sonreí, pero al ver la cara de Leo, borré la sonrisa.

\- Lo juro - Dije seriamente. Rapha se me acercó y me cargó al estilo 'princesa', lo cual no me gustó para nada, yo odio que me carguen, y me llevaron hasta su guarida, no puedo creerlo.

Que sueño mas extraño.

* * *

Si, aquí es donde comienza mi aventura con los chicos. Pero aguarden, aún hay mas.

Como por ejemplo, la reacción de Splinter al verme, o la de April al ver a Donnie con otra chica. También la mía al quedarme en la guarida. Upss, ya hablé de mas.

Pero ahora no puedo contárselos. Deberán esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo. Jiji saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	2. So Bo Celosaa

**~Aventuras en mi serie favorita~**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **So bo celosaa**

* * *

La guarida era idéntica a como se describía en la serie; el saco de box, la rueda encima de la "piscina", el sofá, la tele, el poof, la cocina, los dormitorios (por lo que vi de afuera), todo era igual.

Leo estaba en el dojo, hacía como 10 minutos que habíamos llegado, y el Sensei de los chicos quería explicaciones. ¿Y cómo no?, si tus cuatro hijos traen a una desconocida a la guarida de seguro yo también me enojaría aunque sea un poquito.

Mientras yo estaba en el laboratorio de Donnie, sentada en una silla con la pierna sobre otra silla frente a mi, tenía que pasarme alcohol para desinfectar la, o algo así. Cosa que ardió mucho, y casi lloro. Pero bueno, siempre hay que sufrir un poco ¿no?.

Luego me la tenía que vendar. La herida era sobre la rodilla, por lo cual tuve que subirme la 'pierna' de mi pantalón (hace rato), pero hacía un poco de frío, y mi piel ya estaba como de gallina.

\- Levántate para que pueda vendarte - Donnie era muy amable y atento por lo poco que conviví con él en estos 10 minutos.

Obedecí sin decir nada, tan asombrada estaba que no había palabra que saliera de mi boca.

Donnie se agachó con una de esas cajas con remedios y eso. Sacó las vendas y comenzó a pasarla sobre mi herida.

En eso la puerta del laboratorio de la tortuga genio se abre, dejando ver a la gran y famosa April O'Neil.

\- Oye Donnie, crees que pued... - Al verme se quedó callada, seria, sin decir nada.

\- A-April - Donnie se alteró y sonrojó levemente - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? -

La peliroja solo se quedó mirándome, seria. Yo me puse algo nerviosa, su mirada me incomodaba. Y Donnie nos miraba a las dos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ... yo - Habló - Solo quería preguntarte si... - lo mira - podrías ayudarme con este trabajo de física - Mostró un libro que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¡Oh!, pues claro - Se rasca la nuca - Dejame terminar de vendar la herida de Lina... -

\- Luna - Le corregí y ambos me miraron.

\- Si, eso, Luna y te ayudaré -

\- ...Te espero... en la sala - La pelirroja se marchó.

\- Si, claro, genial - Al ver que ella se había ido, Donnie suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla giratoria, llevando sus manos a su cara - Oh dios -

\- Em... Donnie, ¿estás bien? - Me acerqué a él y coloqué una mano en su hombro.

\- Si, es solo qué... - suspira otra vez - ...no importa, déjalo así - Se paró y terminó de vendarme la pierna.

\- Ella te gusta ¿verdad? - Sabía la respuesta, pero quería que me lo dijera, por alguna razón que aún sigo sin entender.

Donatello no dijo nada, se había dedicado a ajustar la venda, aunque no fuera necesario que lo hiciera. Entendí la indirecta.

\- Lo siento, no quería... -

\- Descuida - Me interrumpió con una sonrisa sincera.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, no era incómodo, pero tampoco era algo que quisiera que durara para siempre. Iba a decir algo, pero se me adelantó.

\- ...si, ella me gusta, pero... yo a ella no, o al menos eso creo - Se apoyó en el escritorio, mientras yo lo miraba.

\- Sabes, yo creo... que también le gustas - Sonreí.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Porqué piensas eso? - Preguntó alzando una ceja, bueno, el lugar donde debería tener una ceja.

\- No viste cómo se puso cuando me vio - El negó con su cabeza lentamente, aún con su ceja inexistente alzada. Suspiré. - ...estaba celosa, Donnie, ce-lo-sa -

\- ¿Qué?.. - lo pensó un momento - ...No, no, no creo que sea eso -

\- Te lo aseguro - Sonreí - Mejor me voy, así puedes ayudarla con su tarea - Caminé hacia la salida y al abrir la puerta me topé con April.

¿Habría estado escuchando?... no creo, pero si es así, no hay nada de malo, ¿Verdad?.

Me miró con seriedad, sin darle pelota pasé por su lado, hasta donde estaba Mikey mirando la tele. Me senté y pude escuchar que April le pedía a Donnie para estudiar en la sala, y se sentaron al otro lado de donde estaba el pequeño de naranja.

\- ¡Luna! - Me recibió contento el chico, y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros. - Llegaste justo a tiempo, están dando una pelicula genial - Me dijo entusiasmado a lo que sonreí.

En eso sale Leo con el maestro Splinter y ambos me miran serios, yo me sentí un poco incómoda y miré a la rata.

\- Maestro Splinter, ella es Luna, Luna, el maestro Splinter - Presentó Mikey alegre.

\- Joven Luna, me alegro de verla al fin - Me miro, apoyándose en su bastón - Comprenderá que debe llamar a sus padres para poder volver a su casa, y también que no puede decir nada de lo sucedido -

\- Si, em... - No sabía que decir, ¿Cómo le diría a mi padre donde estoy, si se supone que esto es un sueño?, ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa? - Verá, yo tengo que explicarles un par de cositas, algo delicadas - Leo, Mikey, Rapha y Splinter me miraron sorprendidos y confundidos.

\- ¿Qué cosas? - Preguntó Rapha, uniéndose a la conversación, dejando el saco de box.

\- Puess... - Me rasqué la nuca con mi mano derecha, y sin más, hablé - La verdad es que ustedes son una serie de televisión, bueno en mi mundo, no se donde estoy, solo estaba dormida y desperté en el medio de la calle, luego los encontré y terminé aquí con mi pierna vendada - Hablé rápido, muy rápido, demasiado...

Todos quedaron en silencio. Mirándome. Con cara de 'WTF?'.

\- ¡¿Somos una serie de televisión?! - Gritó Mikey con sus manos en la cabeza y sus ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Eres de otra dimensión? - Dijo Donnie, mientras se paraba y April fruncía el ceño.

\- Verán... - Traté de explicar todo con mas claridad - En "mi mundo" - hice comillas con mis manos - ustedes son una serie de televisión que yo adoro... y... no sé que pasó, solo me dormí y desperté en la calle, no tengo ni idea si esto es un sueño, o si es real y viaje a una dimensión alterna donde ustedes son reales. -

Lo siguiente fueron preguntas y preguntas, yo respondí todas. Pero cuando acabaron de preguntarme cosas, llegó la gran duda, que para esa no tenía respuesta. ¿Cómo volveré a casa?.

Al parecer esto no era un sueño, era real, o al menos eso dijo Donnie, y sinceramente le creo. No existe posibilidad alguna de que esto sea un sueño. Tal vez fue esa tal _Gabi_ que le echó algo a lo poco que comí... o _Amanda_ , ella debe ser uno de esos Kraang, y viajó a mi dimensión, para traerme aquí, y eso explicaría la cara de estirada que tiene...

Si, lo sé, estoy delirando... pero bue... así soy yo.

Al no encontrar la forma para que volviera, Splinter me dejó quedarme aquí. Esto era asombroso, no solo conocí a los personajes de mi serie preferida, sino que también me quedaría a dormir quien sabe cuanto tiempo en su guarida.

Pero, como todo buen momento en mi vida, alguien tiene que arruinarlo.

\- ...no creo que sea buena idea que se quede - Dijo April, cruzada de brazos. Yo estaba sentada, con los chicos alrededor que seguían con sus preguntas, Splinter se había marchado a meditar, como siempre.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó Leo, que estaba a mi izquierda. La chica de cabello naranja, o peliroja como le dicen algunos aunque no tenga cabello rojo, se quedó sin palabras, se notaba en su cara de '¿Y ahora que digo?'.

\- Porque... donde dormirá? - No se si lo decía en serio, o fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero lo había dicho. Y, fuera de todo un poco, era cierto, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?.

\- Puede dormir en la camilla de mi laboratorio - Propuso Donnie.

\- ¿Estás loco? - Gritó April. Nunca la vi así... osea, no la conozco más allá de la serie, pero igual... es muy... rompe huevos. - Quiero decir, y donde dormirás tu Donnie? -

\- ...en su habitación - dijo Rapha, como si fuera algo obvio.

\- Es que... yo esperaba quedarme esta noche aquí, y dormir en tu habitación Donnie, como las otras veces - Sonrió, pero de una manera bastante... ¿rara?.

\- ¡Entonces que duerma en la de Rapha! - Gritó Mikey, y me sonrojé levemente. Sueño o no, no quería que terminara.

\- ¿Qué? - Gritamos al mismo tiempo el de rojo y yo.

\- Es una buena idea Mikey - Apoyó April.

\- Me parece bien - Dijo Leo, era obvio que no quería compartir su habitación.

\- Bueno... cuatro contra dos, Luna duerme en tu cuarto Rapha - Donnie sonrió.

\- Bien - Se cruzó de brazos Raphael, y yo también, quería que pareciera que no quería esto, pero en realidad me moría de ganas de que llegara la hora de dormir.

* * *

Y así pasamos el resto de la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, April que inventaba cualquier escusa para que estuviera lejos de Donnie, Mikey con ideas locas y comiendo pizza.

Pero esto es todo lo que les contaré hasta ahora, nos vemos luego... me muero de ganas de contarles lo que sucedió esa noche...


	3. Cabeza de zanahoria

**~Aventuras en mi serie favorita~**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Cabeza de zanahoria xD  
**

* * *

Aquella noche fue bastante... divertida digamos. Después de cenar pizza, llegó la hora de acostarse. Pero yo no lo hice. Había cenado en la habitación de Mikey junto con él, mientras jugábamos videojuegos. Era el "Mortal Kombat Armagedon" mi juego favorito, y obviamente le gané en todas las peleas que jugamos, luego jugamos a la Kripta, una vida cada uno, juntamos dinero y hicimos un personaje, llamada 'Lukie' y jugamos más peleas, que gané yo.

\- Uff - Bufó Mikey cuando la pantalla mostró el 'Player 2 WINS' - Si que eres buena, Luna -

\- Lo sé - Dije con tono orgulloso, pero al mismo tiempo juguetón, mientras miraba mis uñas vanidosamente.

\- Nadie me había ganado jamás - Mordió un pedazo de pizza - ¿Sabes? - Lo tragó sonoramente - Siempre quise tener una hermana - Confesó

\- Pero... que hay de April?, no son como hermanos - Pregunté. La verdad, yo lo veía así, como si a April la trataran como una hermana mas y viceversa.

\- Si, pero ella es muy madura, o al menos lo aparenta y mis hermanos casi nunca juegan conmigo - Hizo un puchero adorable - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

\- Claro, dime Mikey - Sonreí.

\- Si vuelves a casa, ¿vendrás a vernos? - Me sorprendí ante eso. Mikey en la serie es adorable, pero en vida real es mucho mas adorable y tierno, y te dan ganas de apretarle los cachetes. No quería prometerle algo que no sé si podría cumplir, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo.

\- Mikey... - lo miré a los ojos - no sé si podré volver después de esto - Agachó la mirada, triste. Con mi mano en su mentón lo hice volver a mirarme - Pero... te prometo que jamás me olvidaré de ti, y haré todo lo posible por volver - Sonrió - Y sino te llevo conmigo en una maleta - Bromee.

\- Jajajaja no creo que quepa, pero podemos intentarlo -

\- Jajajaa si, bueno, iré a dormir - Besé su frente - descansa -

\- Buenas noches, Luna -

Salí de la habitación de Mikey y entré a la de Raphael, aún estaba la luz encendida. Al entrar lo vi haciendo unas lagartijas en el suelo, estaba sudado, tanto que su escamosa piel verde brillaba por la luz.

\- ¿Nunca te cansas de entrenar? -

No respondió, solo siguió murmurando números, contando lagartija por lagartija, mientras sudaba cada vez más.

Cuando terminó se paró me observó.

\- Es necesario para mantener estos bebés - Rapha me mostró sus bíceps, y yo alcé una ceja - y no andar todo flacucho por la vida. -

Hice una cara como de ofendida, con mi boca casi abierta, luego torcí mi mandíbula.

\- Oye, que te crees... - Me quité mi remera, quedando en prili, y la arrojé a un costado del cuarto, en señal de que iba a golpearlo, este pibe se pasa.

Raphael alzó una ceja, con cara burlona. Luego dio una risilla burlonamente y cogió una toalla de un mueble que estaba a un lado nuestro.

\- Eres una nena flacucha, no lucharé contigo - Se quiso marchar. Yo me volteé indignada y cuando estaba a punto de salir, lo agarré del caparazón y lo arrojé al otro lado de la habitación.

Puse mi mejor cara burlona y mis manos en la cintura.

Él me miró entre sorprendido y molesto, se levantó, arrojó la toalla a la cama y se posiciono para una breve pelea en la habitación, yo lo imité.

Estaba que me moría de nervios, pero no se lo demostré.

Rapha me observó detalladamente, como esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

Yo, por le contrario, bien de boba, corrí y traté de golpearlo, pero él tomó mi brazo, me dio la vuelta por encima de su espalda y me tiró a la cama.

Se declaró ganador al instante y sonrió con burla mientras volvía a tomar la toalla.

Yo fruncí el ceño, no me iba a rendir fácilmente.

Corrí hacía él, que otra vez iba a salir y no pudo, y me subí a su espalda... bueno, a su caparazón. Raphael comenzó a forcejear tratando de quitarme de encima, pero no lo logró.

Traté de derivarlo, pero pesa casi el doble que yo, y terminé cayendo al suelo de cara.

\- Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces - Admitió - Pero, no puedes conmigo - Fruncí el ceño otra vez, pero no intenté nada, solo me levanté y me senté en la cama, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y de brazos cruzados.

Sentí su mirada en mi, pero no dijo nada, tomó por tercera vez su toalla y salió rumbo al baño, supongo.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida en la cama de Raphael. Cuando abrí mis ojos ya era de día. Me levanté y salí rumbo al baño, y en el camino me encontré a el chico de ojos verdes tóxico durmiendo en el sofá con una manta que antes estaba en la habitación.

Entré al baño y me lavé la cara, estaba hecha un asco, como todas las mañanas de mi vida.

Agarré la pasta de dientes y puse un poco en mi dedo índice y me lavé los dientes como pude, si, sé que es algo antihigiénico, y eso, pero no tenía cepillo y no me quedaría con olor a podrido en la boca por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Salí del baño y me topé con...

\- ¡April...! - Dijo algo asustada - Me asustaste -

Ella me miraba seria, como si estuviera enojada por algo, pero mi cara no era de tenerle miedo ni mucho menos.

\- Mira Luna, no sé de dónde vienes ni por qué... - Comenzó su discurso - solo te diré una cosa, más te vale no andar metiendo tus narices en lo que no te importa -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero - Me señaló con su dedo todo raro y deforme - No creas que permitiré que una... - Alcé una ceja - ...pendeja colegiala se meta en mis cosas -

Reí sonoramente.

\- ¿Pendeja colegiala? ¿En serio? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? - Sonreí burlonamente, ella iba a hablar, pero la callé con mi dedo índice - Mira peliroja, mejor anda cerrando la bocota, no sé por qué estoy aquí, pero mientras esté tu - La señalé - no vas a hablarme así, ¿quedó claro? me cag* en lo que me digas, por que miedo es lo ultimo que te tendría, cabeza de zanahoria -

April quedó con la boca abierta, no sé por que la verdad, no fue para tanto, pero bue, alguien debía ponerla en su sitio, que se piensa, gila, yo que la quería al principio de la serie...

Caminé nuevamente hacia la habitación de Raphael, dispuesta a acostarme, pero él ya estaba en la cama, despierto.

\- ¿Cabeza de zanahoria? - Se burló.

\- Se me salió - Dije sin más y me senté en una silla, con el respaldo entre medio de mis piernas.

\- No te conviene meterte con April, ella puede parecer muy afeminada pero tiene sus cosas - Pasó un brazo por debajo de su nuca y lo uso como almohada. - Además, no eres muy buena peleando -

Fruncí el ceño.

\- No compares, tu eres una tortuga gigante mutante que practica ninjutsu desde que mutó prácticamente, ella es una simple chica que se cree la re ninja y no llega ni a dragón púrpura, no descanses -

Está bien, puede que mis insultos no seas los más geniales, pero es lo que hay. Rapha rió y luego me miró raro.

\- Tu no eres de New York, ¿verdad? -

\- No, soy Uruguaya - Mi acento y mis expresiones debieron notar se demasiado.

\- ...Sabes - Comenzó a hablar otra vez - ... me caes bien, Luna -

Sentí mi cara roja, que tu personaje favorito y amor platónico "inexistente" te diga eso, es... woow. Y con esos ojos... ay dios, sino me muero me enfermo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Sonrió. Cuando yo me sonrojo se nota demasiado por que mi piel es muy blanca y cualquier cambio es muy notorio.

\- No... es solo que... - Miré al suelo y luego a él - ... que tu personaje favorito te diga que le caes bien, es algo... lindo - lo último lo susurré, pero como no había ningún ruido en el lugar, la tortuga de bandana roja me escuchó y sonrió.

\- ¿Soy tu personaje favorito? -

Ahora si, si antes parecía manzana, ahora era un tomate mas que maduro. Su sonrisa me encanta, hay diosito querido.

Pero, para mi suerte Mikey gritó desde la cocina que ya estaba el desayuno, y yo con una escusa barata salí casi huyendo de allí. Dios. Esto es raro... muy raro.

* * *

Si gente... April y yo al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero descuiden, eso seguirá siendo así... nah mentira, pero no adelantaré nada, hasta el proximo capitulo... donde conoceré a... ¿les digo o no les digo?... Está bien... a Karai.

Si así es damas y caballeros, escucharon bien a Karai Oroku... o mejor dicho... Miwa Hamato.

Ta, no diré más, sino no tiene gracia, bay gente.


	4. Hola Karai

**Capítulo 4:**

 **Hola Karai**

Era de tarde ya. Raphael me había estado molestando todo el santo día con que es mi personaje favorito. Yo trataba de ignorarlo pero era imposible, aunque siendo sincera, no me molestaba taaaanto que él me molestara.

Ahora estaba con Donnie, quería saber como mandarme devuelta a "mi mundo". Yo confío en Donnie, sé que es un genio y toda la cosa, pero no sé cómo piensa hacer esto.

Me senté en una silla y el en su silla detrás del escritorio, pero antes de todo, me había puesto una maquina rara en la cabeza, que estaba hecho con un colador de fideos... pero ya que.

\- Entonces... ¿tu estabas dormida? -

\- Ajá -

\- ¿Y despertaste en la calle? -

\- Así es -

\- ¿Y no sabes cómo lo hiciste? -

\- No -

\- Mhmm... ¿Segura que...? -

\- Ya te dije que no estoy loca, ni delirando, ni inventando cosas, ni nada de eso - Fruncí el ceño.

Donnie suspiró pesadamente

\- No entiendo cómo fue que pasó, estoy en blanco - Agachó la cabeza - Lo siento, Luna -

Yo solo me quité el colador de la cabeza, lo dejé sobre la mesa y me acerqué a él.

\- Descuida, ya veremos qué hacer - Le sonreí.

Salí del laboratorio, y me acerqué a Leo que estaba viendo el clásico programa de Héroes Espaciales. Me quedé un rato, el programa era... aburrido.

Para mi suerte, y que se note el sarcasmo, Raphael apareció desde la cocina y cuando me miró, sonrió burlón. Yo solo volteé para no verlo, haciéndome la ofendida.

\- Oye Leo - Leo dejó de mirar la tele y se volteó a su hermano de rojo - ¿Sabías quien es el personaje favorito de Luna? -

\- No... ¿quién? - Quiso saber. ¿En serio no lo había escuchado las doscientas primeras veces?. Yo solo trataba de no tirarle mi zapato por la cabeza.

\- ¿Quien más? Yo - Sonrió triunfante - Obviamente sabe diferenciar al mas guapo de todos - Mostró sus músculos. Yo sentí mi cara caliente, por favor, no de nuevo - ¿Verdad, Luna? - Ahora lo tenía a mi lado, burlándose de mi cara de tomate. Solo me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación de él, cerrando la puerta.

Habían pasado horas, suponía que era de noche, Leo había dicho que en un rato saldrían a patrullar las calles. Yo solo había salido a jugar con Mikey y comer pizza, luego volví a la habitación de la tortuga de antifaz rojo.

Él estaba golpeando la puerta, quería entrar, pero yo no lo dejaba.

\- Luna, abre la puerta de _mi_ habitación - gritó

\- No - Respondí con tono de niña caprichosa.

\- Vamos Luna, ya no te molesto, solo quiero dormir antes de salir a patrullar -

Abrí la puerta, con una almohada bajo mi brazo. Raphael iba a entrar pero puse mi brazo entre medio para que no pasara. Le di la almohada bruscamente y volví a cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? -

\- Duerme en el sofá - Cerré de un portazo. ¿Qué se creía esta tortuga?. Nadie se burla de Luciana James y queda como si nada.

\- ¡Luna, por favor! - Lo oí decir desde el otro lado, pero no, no cedería. Aunque me moría con esa vocesita que puso, tal vez... ¡No!, Luna, no. - Luna, déjame entrar -

Ay, no, no puedo... esa voz de niño, me encanta.

Resignada abrí la puerta, con el ceño fruncido frente a una sonriente tortuga de ojos verdes tóxicos.

\- Sabía que me abrirías - Sonrió aún más.

\- Solo cállate - Salí de la habitación para dejarlo dormir un rato. No puedo creer que haya perdido esto.

...

Ahora si, se iban a ir a patrullar, y como buen TortuFanGirl que soy, insistí una y mil veces para ir, pero la respuesta siempre fue...

\- No -

\- Vamos, Leo, por favor - Rogué aun más, con mis manos unidas y un puchero de niña. ¿Que? Ustedes harían lo mismo, y lo saben.

\- Luna, es peligroso que salgas con nosotros - Explicó Donnie.

\- Es peligroso que salgas directamente - Aclaró Leo. - Además, ¿qué te pasaría si nos encontramos con el clan del Pie? -

\- Pero... -

\- Tranquila, Luna, no te pierdes de nada - Mikey me abrazó por los hombros - Solo iremos a luchar contra un poderoso y peligroso clan ninja, o contra unos robots extraterrestres con un cerebro en el pecho, cosa de todos los días -

Me crucé de brazos.

\- Solo te cuidamos - Trató de animarme Raphel, y seguido de mi ignorancia hacía sus 'cuidados', se fueron corriendo.

Pero, Luciana James, es una chica que nunca se queda atrás ni sigue órdenes. Obviamente, salí tras ellos.

...

Los había perdido, corrían demasiado rápido, y no les pude seguir el paso.

Ya está, no aguanto más, tuve que parar para recuperar el aliento, apoyada contra una pared.

\- Nunca imaginé... que corrieran... tan rápido... - Tomaba bocanadas de aire, cuando sentí un ruido detrás de mi.

\- Así que tu eres la chica que vi la otra noche con las tortugas, ¿eh? -

Ay no, esa voz solo significaba una cosa, estoy en problemas.

\- Karai -

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaan.

Bueno, aquí el siguiente capitulo chicos, espero que les esté gustando y sepan disculpar mi ausencia aquí en FanFiction.

No se imaginan lo que se viene para el siguiente cap.

Los quiero, adiós.


End file.
